I can treat you better
by MiMiSullivan
Summary: Zackys girlsfriend cheats on him, but Brian can make things better... Avenged Sevenfold... My first fanfic, so please be nice. Um... Yea, thanks for reading :p!


One thing Brain couldn't stand was seeing Gena, Zacky's girlfriend. Her looks every time she sees him. The eye rolling, scoffing and total disrespect. Most of all, the way she treated Zacky. Pushing him aside as if he was nothing but when they're around people, oh how she loved to show him, then push him away. Brian hated that, not to mention Zacky never said anything about it which really pissed him off even more. 'It's ok, don't worry...' he would tell his friend. F

Jimmy threw a party house, some kind of celebration over something Brian couldn't remember. He got ready making sure his eyeliner was right, his hair perfectly spiked up and his tattoos stay in color. He walked over to his door, opening it and saw Zacky there shaking.

"Zacky, what are you doing, I thought you were at Jimmys already?" he questioned. Zackys eyes, filled with tears looked up at him.

"She cheated...she hates me now..." he collapsed on his knees and started crying. Brian stood there, he couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. Why, because he loved him. He was in love with his best friend, band mate, practically brother. He knelled down and hugged him tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine," he rubbed his back. Zacky pounced on him causing them two to fall on the floor.

"No, it's not...she even told me she was better off without me, Brian I can't handle this anymore, what should I do?" Zacky cried more. Brian tried his best to get up,

"Well first, stop crying, and second get off so we can go inside and talk." Zacky got off of him letting him stand.

"God, you look horrible." Brian stood up walking back into his house, Zacky followed him and sat down on the couch. Tears kept going down non-stop."Want something to drink, Miller, JD?" Brian asked.

"JD, please." Zacky replied softly. Brian nodded and went to his fridge taking out the Jack Daniels and 2 shot glass from the cabin. "So, what happened, how did you find out?" Brian sat next to him pouring the liquor in the glass and handing it over to Zacky.

"I just came home, and I yelled if she was there and I heard moaning, I walked up the stairs and went to my room and saw her giving head to some dude." he sipped the glass, "and she smiled at me while she was giving him a hand job and literally continued, as if I wasn't there." "Damn... did you know the guy?" Brian asked pouring himself a glass.

"No, well sort of, he went to school with her, but I never thought she would do this to me. I was gonna fucking marry her Syn, I was gonna fucking make her my-my..." he words trembled and he once again started to cry. Brian sighed, and held his friend once again in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I wish this never happened, there's so much more than just her Zacky...You don't deserve this." Zackys tears stopped, he sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Brian... that is one reason I love you..." Brian's heart must've skipped a beat. What did he just say, he thought.

"What did you say?" He had to hear those words again. Zacky chuckled wrapping his arms around his neck, face to face with him."I love you, wasn't it obvious I loved you Syn?"

"I don't know... but I'm confused..." Syn replied."Well, playing solos next to you during live performances and our skin brushing together always gave me chills up my spine, partying with you like the world is gonna fucking end or whatever, and holding you this close to me..." he explained. Syn couldn't help but to smile, "I loved you too. Seeing you with that bitch Gena, always hurt me because I've always wanted my chance with you." Zacky leaned forward, their nose touching. Syn loved seeing earthy green eyes stare into his chocolate-brown eyes, having his body to his. Their lips met together, Zackys hand reached behind his neck to deepen the kiss. Syn moaned as he felt his bottom lip be bitten."Don't go..." Zacky whispered."I won't, I can treat you better..."


End file.
